The Heart is Crazy
by thisiswhatever
Summary: CloudXAerith also Tifa'The heart is Crazy' is a story that makes this belief come true it is a story of Cloud Strife who does not believe in love. Cloud fails to understand how two people can spend their entire lives together is there really someone made
1. Chapter 1

The Heart is crazy!

Synopsis:

'The heart is Crazy' is a story that makes this belief come true- it is a story of Cloud Strife who does not believe in love. Cloud fails to understand how two people can spend their entire lives together- is there really someone made for him? It is a story of Aerith Gainsborough, who believes that there is someone who is made for her and that she is destined to meet that person. It is also a story of Tifa Lockhart who believes that love is friendship and one day her dream will come true. This story is about passionate people with dreams. Will their dreams come true? Will they find their true love? This story makes us believe that SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE IS MADE FOR US.

"Ring ring ring" the phone goes off "ugh damn" Tifa groans as she looks over at her alarm clock which read 7:02am. "Rise and shine sunshine' Cloud yells behind the roar of his motorcycle "we need to deliver packages.' Tifa rubs her eyes to double check that the time is really 7:03am. "Damn Cloud what are you doing up so early?" There was silence on the phone "I don't know I just am. If anyone calls for me tell them to call my cell." Cloud tells Tifa. "Why expecting anyone: she asks with jealousy in her tone. "Maybe, anyways got a package to deliver bye." Cloud hangs up. Tifa puts down the phone and walks back to her room makes her bed, brushes her teeth, and put on her outfit. Denzel and Marelene are staying with Yuffie for the week so she is home alone. Tifa is a hardheaded, strict rule enforcer, must get things done one time kind of person. She loves being Clouds secretary and hoping to help get his little delivery service mainstream and more profitable. Tifa also runs a bar called _Seventh Heaven_. She loves her life, great friends, 2 wonderful kids, and her best friend Cloud whom she has secretly been having feelings for.

She is running the dishes under the water when her mind begins to drift thoughts about Cloud and having a happy life as his wife when her thought are disturbed by the bell hanging above the doorway. (this is to indicate the a guest as walked in or out). She turns around and to her astonishment it was Cloud, she puts the dish down, dries her hand, walks over to Cloud and places her hand on her cheeks. She is standing right across from while he takes a seat on the stool she is carefully watching him take his black sunglasses off when he diverts his attention to her starting at him. "Is there something on my face?" Cloud asks. Tifa giggles "How did today's delivery go?" "Boring as usual, delivered a package to a newly wed couple, the girl kept blabbing about her wedding and how much she loves her husband." :Awww" Tifa interrupts "that is so sweet! Why do you think that is stupid you never were fond of love why?" Cloud looks away and begins "I don't know I just think love is pointless all it brings is pain."

Tifa is not satisfied and ask, "Don't you think there is someone special out there made for you?" Cloud was about to answer when his phone rang he picks up to hear. "Hello Zach finally where are you? I am worried about. When are you coming home?" Cloud take the phone off his ear looks at his skinny black flip phone and says. "Umm hello lady yeah you got the wrong number" Cloud gets out of his seat and walks outside to his bike "so I don't know this Zach person and I don't know when he is coming home and I am sure you miss him but you should dial the right number next time I am a very busy person okay then clear bye" Cloud hangs up the phone and starts his bike. Before Tifa could ask about the phone call Cloud was off and the roaring of his engine fades in the distant.

Across town an angry girl hangs up the phone and yells. "Erg the nerve of the people today. You make an honest mistake and they blow up on you jeez." "Aerith are you alright?" Ifalna begins. "No mom, I tried calling Zach and accidentally dialed the wrong number and this crazy angry man started yelling at me." "Oh don't blame him he is probably having a bad day" Aerith's mother says before walking back into the house. Aerith grabs the last two flowers and places them into her basket and walks back into the house "you are probably right I just hope his day gets better and mom if Zach calls tell him I went to the market" with that Aerith was out the door and down the road. Aerith is a beautiful, kind, laid back, carefree girl who lives life to the fullest. She isn't very commonly known to anyone in the market but she is well known th the kids on the outskirts of Midgar because every once in a while when she is not selling flowers her time is spent with the kids. Aerith takes the kids to her church where she is planting flowers.

She always finds peace with her flowers, here is where she dreams about her prince. 'No I can't think about him, Zach is my prince' Aerith nods and gets up to walk home. Zach is her close friend they grew up together and just two months ago Zach revealed his feelings toward Aerith and proposed to her. In shock Aerith agreed not thinking about her own feelings. She may not show it to the world but she still believes her prince will come. Aerith is interrupted but the shouts of someone yelling at her, she looks up to see a shadow hurling right at her full speed "Hey lady MOVE!" the voice shouts. Aerith jumps out of the way but her basket of flowers was knocked out of her hand and mud splattered over her favorite pink dress. The motorcycle revs off and turns the corner. Aerith wipes the mud as best as she could then bends down to pick up the flowers that have survived and murmured to herself "there sure are a lot of people who are having bad days today." Cloud parks his bike and gets out walks into the bar. "There are some crazy people in Midgar, first someone calls me Zach and now one was walking on the street she is lucky I didn't run her over" Cloud walks over to Tifa and places his head on her shoulders. Tifa blushes and says, "What's the matter with you today?" Aerith walks into the house searching for her mom. No response. She goes upstairs to change in fresh new clothes and back down the stair.

She calls out to her mother again "Mom did Zach call?" You could here a faint voice screaming from the backyard so Aerith followed the voice of her mom. "Yes honey he said umm what did he say oh that is right he said turn around!' Puzzled she asks again, 'He said what?" Ifalna nods her head as if her daughter is going deaf. She said "TURN AROUND." Aerith did what she was told and suddenly her eyes widen and her mouth drops "ZACH!" she yells before running into his arms. After what felt like forever Zach releases Aerith and answers her question. "No I am not done with my mission it is half way through and we are on break and I am here only till tomorrow but I have come here to tell you the news." "News?" Aerith says still hugging Zach. Zach looks down into Aerith's emerald eyes which were now looking up at him. She could have sworn tears were forming in his eyes, she repeats. "News? What news?" Zach releases his gaze from her and looks up at the ceiling. "I have fallen madly in love with one of the girls on my team." Aerith's eyes tears up as she pushes Zach away from her hug. Tears rapidly run down her cheeks as she looks up at Zach who is now laughing. "Aerith wonders _how could he be laughing after he told me this news?_ " "I am just joking aww Aerith stop crying. Please I am sorry."

Aerith looks up to see Zach extend his arms and hugs her. "A joke? So you aren't cheating on me?" she manages to say. "Yes" Zach replies. Aerith begins to hit his chest with her girly punches and says, "You are such a joker how long are you here till?" "Two weeks" Zach says letting go of her and walking over to his suitcase. "And for tonight I want to talk you out for dinner at the finest restaurant." Aerith looked at him pleased "there is this nice place called My Sanctuary we should go there" Aerith said with a twinkle in her eye. Back at the Seventh Heaven Tifa awoken from her nap when she heard her phone ring. She picks it up and sees the caller id says Cloud. She quickly picks up the phone "Hello" Tifa said cheerfully. "Come downstairs" Cloud says before hanging up. Before Tifa could ask why the phone clicked off. Getting anxious she walks down the stairs to see her bar still in one piece but sees Cloud standing by the door with half his body inside the door and the other half outside. He turns to look at her and then you see him lift up this bouquet of flower and walks toward her. Tifa thought this was the moment Cloud was going to confess his feelings to her. "Happy Birthday Tifa" Cloud says hugging her.

Tifa wasn't paying attention and begin to say "Yes, I lo...what? BIRTHDAY?" Cloud looks at her confused "Yeah today is your Birthday silly and tonight I want to take you to the finest restaurant for dinner." Tifa looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes "Shit" she thought in her mind. She then managed to say, "Uhh sure thanks Cloud your the best best-friend ever!" after sniffing the bouquet of flowers. Cloud starts to walk toward the door and tells Tifa, "Okay then pick you up at 7:30 and I thought of that new place called My Sanctuary." And with that Cloud starts his bike engine and roars off. Tifa walks up stairs and opens her closet door and takes out this strapless black dress and walks into the shower. The clock now reads 7:15pm and Aerith is still deciding what to wear. "Umm Aerith lets try to hurry up because the reservations were at 7:00pm." Aerith screams out, "Yeah almost done" when she knew she wasn't close to getting ready. She heard a knock come to he r door, "Sweety it is me" Aerith's mom whispers behind the closed door. She opens the door hiding her exposed body, "I don't know what to wear?" Aerith's mom looks down and nods her head,"You have a lot of dresses just pick one." Aerith walks over to the closet taking one dress after the other placing them on her body and asking her mother for approval,"this one or how about this one, Oh I like this color, but the cut of this dress is nice."

Aerith's mom walks over to her favorite dress and tells Aerith to wear this one. Aerith nods in agreement with the dress her mother chose. Aerith slips on the dress and Ifalna tells her to bend down so she can braid her hair and put the matching ribbon on. She also picks out matching shoes because she knows that she can not wear her brown boots on this dress. Zach looked at the clock 7:26pm he begin pacing back and forth. Finally he looks up at Aerith walking down the stairs, his mouth drops open as he looks at Aerith she looks like the shining sun what that beautiful yellow dress and that outstanding smile. He walks over to her and extends his arm "shall we beautiful" she looks at his extending arms and says,"We shall" linking her arms around his and states, "bye mom." Tifa could here Cloud's motorcycle engine coming in the distance. She hears the doors close and begins to walk down the stairs hoping Cloud would notice how good she looked, he looks at her and then says, "Wow Tifa...can you walk any slower lets go." Tifa pouts and climbs on the back of his bike and off they go. They reach the restaurant and before entering the main restaurant they are stopped by the host "Do you have reservations?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud looks down at Tifa and scratches the back of his head, "Yes?" says the host looking at Cloud confused. Tifa knows that Cloud didn't make reservations so she stepped up and said, "Today is my birthday and we would really like to hang out here is there anything you can do?" Tifa smiles. The host looks at both of them up and down thinking that they can go into the bar. "You may be in the bar." Cloud knows Tifa isn't a drinker and he isn't a fan of alcohol either. "We will take it sir thank you" Tifa says."Follow me then please" the host says walking towards the bar. Cloud and Tifa began to follow when Cloud looks back to Tifa and says, "Why you don't drink?"

Tifa looks at him smiling, "I run a bar I should atleast try the stiff and plus today is my birthday" she giggles pushing Cloud to go faster to catch up with the host. Moments later Aerith and Zach walk in and are seated just a few tables away from the bar. Tifa takes a dare and takes a shot of alcohol and licks the lemon her mouth begins to burn and she gasps, "Water, Cloud water" waving her hands up and down. Cloud looks around and sees that there is no water around them he runs into the main restaurant.

Aerith then calls the waiter, "Excuse me but may I please get a glass of water." Seconds later the waiter comes with her water. He is standing in front of their table when Cloud sees him. He walks over to him and grabs the water off the tray which was still hovering in the air. So he grabs it and spins out of view so neither Aerith nor Zach saw his face. She turns and faces Zach who is cracking up. After dinner Zach and Aerith leave the restaurant. Tifa is drunk and Cloud has to carry her home. As soon as Aerith and Zach reach home Zach knocks out on the couch and Aerith changes and walks out on her room balcony and looks out at Midgar which is beautifully lit by the moonlight.

Back at Tifa's house Cloud places Tifa on her bed and gently takes off her shoes not wanting to disturb her slumber. Cloud gets up to leave when Tifa grabs his shirt and begins to mumble, "No Cloud don't go don't leave me. Are you going to stay with me forever?" Cloud nods knowing Tifa probably cant see him, "Yes." "You promise?" Tifa asks half awake. "I promise" he says smiling. He gets up to leave when he hears Tifa mumble something he turns around to hear her better. "I love you Cloud I really love you" Cloud looks away and exits the room. He decides to take a walk around Midgar to clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerith is still sitting on her balcony enjoying the warm breeze blowing on her face when she is startled by a harmonious whistling. She looks over her balcony as far as her eyes can see, she sees a figure of a man walking farther away but the whistle was enchanting her, she closes her eyes again taking in the sound. She looks for the sound or the man making the sound but he is gone just like the warm breeze on a winter day. She walks back into her room and listens to the sound of the whistling playing back in her head.

The next day Zach is on the phone with a cake company from the other side of town placing an order "Yes make it with lots of flowers on it and the writing of Happy Birthday Aerith yes A E R I T H thank you" he hangs up the phone pacing back and forth wondering to himself, "how am I going to go pick up the cake with Aerith with me?" He walks over to the couch dropping himself on it and scratching the bottom of his chin. He sees this flyer along with the newspaper he picks it up and reads it out loud STRIFE DELIVERY. A smile peers to his face he picks up his cell phone and calls.

Cloud looks down at his cell and answers, "Hello." "Hi is this Strife Delivery? I was wondering if you could deliver a cake from Cathy's bakery to my house it is for my girlfriend." Cloud shakes his head in disgust before answering, "Um sure by when and where." "Tonight at 6 thanks." Zach tells him the address and hangs up the phone. A knock comes to the door Cid, Yuffie, Denzel, and Marlene are at the door. They talk for a bit when Cloud says he has to go pick up the cake and deliver it/ Cid remembers he ordered a dozen sandwiches from the deli close the bakery so he decides to go with Cloud and pick his order and deliver it with him.

Cloud arrives at the bakery and receives the pink box containing the cake and waits for Cid to get his delivery. Cid walks into the deli and the man behind the counter hands him the box, "Ok Cid keep the box sealed until you are ready to eat them so you don't lose the freshness okay?" Cid grabs the pink box and yells, "Okay gotcha already sheez" and exits the deli. Cid hops on the bike and Cloud hands him the box with the cake and he hold on to it until they arrive to the house. Cloud gets off his bike and takes off his sunglasses asking Cid for the box. Cid is now confused on which box is his and which is the order so he gives one box a shake and hands him the lightest one. Cloud knocks on the door and Aerith's dad Professor Gast opens the door takes the package and hands Cloud the money. Before he closes the door you can hear him say, "Shh turn the lights off when you hear her and get those decorations ready."

Before Cloud turns to walk away he stops and sees this single yellow flower growing out of the crack on the floor something about that flower touched Cloud. Such a delicate kind growing out in a rough area. He gets on his bike and races home. "Aerith can you come down here?" Professor Gast yells. Aerith takes her nose out of the book and yells back, "Yes dad coming." She hops down the stairs to see the room dark and no one in sight, "Hello why is it so dark? Dad are you okay? Where are you?" she says while frantically searching for the light switch. She finds it and turns it on, "SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY AERITH!" they all scream.

Cloud and Cid enter the bar sighing in relief to be back home. Cid places the box on the counter and goes to sit down. Denzel grabs Tifa's arm and pulls it to the box. He opens it and giggles saying, "Yumm cool we are having cake." Tifa turns to him giggling, "Cake?" She opens the pink box and reads the cake, "Oh Happy Birthday Aerith. Aww I don't want to ruin her birthday. Cloud you have to go return it to her." Aerith looks at everyone in shock "Aww thanks everyone" Aerith claps her hands together and opens the pink "Sandwiches?" she laughs. "Thank you" she says cheerfully even though she didn't get a cake. "WHAT?" Zach yells.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud turns to face Cid and yells, "Cid what did you do? Well I am sorry but I can't go anymore Strife Delivery is closed" Cloud nods his head. Tifa looks at him and Cloud understands he gets up and grabs the cake ad is out the door. "This is not what I ordered" Zach says slowly breathing and walking back and forth. Aerith tries to reassure him that it doesn't matter about the cake as long as she has the people she loves close to her on this day, everyday.

Cloud parks the bike and knocks on the door. Professor Gast opens the door. "Oh sir we had a mix up I have your cake and you have my sandwiches" Cloud says hoping he didn't make a fool of himself. "Oh yes I am very happy you came back thank you hold on one sec young man let me get your stuff...here you go oh hold on I want you to meet my daughter it is her birthday and I think she would like to meet the young man who returned her cake" Professor Gast says turning back into the house. "Oh no I have to get going" Cloud protested. "Aeri come down here this young man has returned your cake say Thank you" Gast yelled. "Yes coming daddy," Aerith yelled back.

After a minute of waiting Cloud turned and walked to his bike. Aerith ran to the door, "Thank you sir" but didn't see anyone expect this shadow of a man on a bike but then she hears him whistle...that same whistle she heard from the early night. The next day Tifa and the group are going to go training. Aerith goes to see Zach leave to continue his mission. Tifa is fighting a monster doing a combo of jumping and hitting when suddenly something goes wrong and Tifa slips slamming her body hard against the floor. She wails in pain realizing that her ankle is in total pain. Cloud runs to her trying to figure out what is wrong he carries her to the hospital.

The doctor says that her ankle is severely damage and that she has to stay with them for a couple of days. Yuffie explains that there is no one to watch over the bar, take care of Denzel and Marlene and also no one to be Cloud's secretary. Cloud walks over to Tifa, "Cloud I am so sorry because of me Cloud I am sorry" Cloud nods and places his hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask you for a favor Cloud can you get me some oranges." Cloud nods and exits the room.

Cloud arrives at the market and grabs some oranges when he hears a voice, "May you pass me that orange" Aerith asks. Cloud looks over at her and watches this girl grab some oranges, he looks down and sees this single yellow flower in her basket. Aerith looks over to Cloud staring at the flower. "Do you want one they are only one gil?" Cloud nods and hands her a girl she passes him a flower. Suddenly this swarm of kids come and huddle around Aerith. Cloud sees how beautiful she is and how enchanting her smile is and how her emerald eyes shine like crystals and also the fact that children love her.

Cloud wanted her to temporarily be his secretary and take Tifa's place since she was in the hospital. Aerith looks up to see Cloud still staring at her and she sees how handsome he looks, and his muscular body forms a luscious man and his blue eyes it was as if she wa looking into the ocean. Before she could turn away she heard him say something. " I was looking for a temporary secretary and someone to help watch 2 kids can you help me?" Aerith looks at Cloud shocked. "Excuse me? But I am not going to play wife for you and a mother to your kids. I have some dignity you know?"

Cloud face turns red and whimpers, "Lady it's not like that. I run a business and I don't know if you heard of us Strife Delivery and those two kids aren't mine they are two orphans who stay with me and Tifa. But since Tifa is in the hospital..." Aerith looks up at Cloud and doesn't know why she is asking this question, "Is Tifa your girlfriend?" Without hesitation. "Oh no Tifa is my friend...well sorta like my best friend. But I really need some help even though this city is small there is still people who want things delivered and I hoping that I could be heard around different cities so I can go mainstream. Will you help me?

Cloud said looking innocent as ever. Aerith looks at him guilty about what she was about to say, "No sorry" she begins to walk away. Cloud reaches out to her and shocked about her answer. "Please" he whispers. Aerith looks at him she is trying to hide how much she enjoys his touch. "Why me out of everyone why me? How do I know this ain't no trap?

Cloud looks at her with heavy eyes not wanting this angel to go then he lets her go of her to turn and walk away. Aerith didn't know this feeling came over her, "These kids what are their names?" Cloud turns around and a smile creeps to his face, "Denzel and Marlene." She smiles and tells Cloud to meet her at 5pm so she can go get her things packed. Aerith gets home and explains to her parents about her trip across town. Professor Gast is furious he thinks Zach would not approve of this but Inflana knows this means a lot to her daughter and agrees.


End file.
